


The Morning After

by terryreviews



Series: Hatter and Hare [5]
Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Hare had never experienced any form of lovemaking until last night. And not only that, it was with his best friend. Now, it was nine in the morning and here he was standing in the kitchen, not sure what he was suppose to do.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for the campy 90s show Adventures in Wonderland. I've included a reference picture of the particular Hatter and Hare that I am writing for and I have to say, I'm enjoying writing these little drabbles for them. I do want to eventually write a longer story that delves into their relationship progression from friends, to lover, to the actual physicality of their new romance, but for now, you have this bit of fluff that had been floating around in my head. I had fun writing it and incorporating little bits of my headcanons for these two and the world they live in and I hope you enjoy it too!

  


Hare had stood in Hatter’s kitchen many a time. Be it putting groceries away, baking treats, trying a new recipe, he knew this kitchen as well as his own. So it was easy to locate _his_ mug. It wasn’t the usual teacup he used when visiting, but a good, solid, chunky, mug built for coffee and cocoa.

 

Hatter rarely drank anything other than tea, so the mug was, more or less, Hare’s. It had been a gift from Hatter’s mother to her son when she and his father took a trip to Movie Land (hence the decal of the Movie Land logo). One morning, Hare came over for breakfast, and upon request (though he scrunched his nose up)Hatter brewed Hare a pot of coffee and plucked the little souvenir from its place in the cabinet to pour it into. Since then, though not expressly said, it was Hare’s mug for the odd cup of coffee.

 

On his tiptoes, he managed to get the cabinet door open and there his mug was on the second shelf. Now, all he needed to do was get it. Unfortunately, it required either a step stool or Hatter, and since he had neither at the moment, he just stood there and waited.

 

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if he was glad to have to wait. Despite having been in Hatter’s kitchen many times, this morning felt different and not having to talk to Hatter right away simultaneously filled him with elation and apprehension. He’d never experienced any form of lovemaking, let alone the morning after. While his face flushed, and a giddy thrill ran along his spine in remembrance of the previous night, there was also embarrassment. Embarrassment, and nervousness.

 

What was the etiquette for this situation? Was he suppose to have stayed in bed, waiting for his friend to wake up? Was he suppose to wake Hatter up? Was he suppose to be making breakfast? Was he supposed to leave all together and give Hatter space to process what happened and let him call him when ready? After all, this was new ground for both of them.

 

More so Hare than Hatter. Hatter had at least had a few intimate relationships whereas Hare hadn’t. And standing there, in the t-shirt lent to him by his friend, Hare resisted facepalming when he thought about the silly sounds he made.

 

What if, when Hatter did come down, he said he didn’t like it, that Hare didn’t do it right and it was a mistake?

 

Hare shook his head. No. He was over thinking it. A wave of paranoia in light of the overwhelming newness of all of it. But he couldn’t help it and slumped forward, resting his head on his arms on the counter.

 

He glanced at the clock. Nine on the dot. Hatter usually was awake by 8:30. He’d be up soon.

 

“Morning Hare!” Hare turned around to see Hatter come into the kitchen, hair disheveled and, for once, not a hat in sight. His tired, but bright, smile and rumpled appearance warmed Hare’s cheeks with a small thought _I did that to him_.

 

“Good morning,” he mustered a smile, fingers fidgeting with the hem of the nightshirt lent to him.

 

Hatter moved to the sink next to Hare and snagged his kettle, quiet and content as he turned the tap and filled it.

 

“What’s wrong Hare?” He asked after he plopped the kettle onto the stove top.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Hmm.” Hatter leaned back against the counter, looking his friend up and down, “I think you’re not being honest.”

 

Hare gave a little cough, “I’m fine, really,” he forced a big smile on his face.

 

“Hare,” there was a lengthy pause and Hare, who had turned his head away and focused his eyes on an interesting stain, got the impression of being onced over, “are you embarrassed about last night?”

 

“Of course not,” Hare answered quickly, face flushing.

 

“Because,” there was an amused tint to Hatter’s voice, and Hare almost turned to look at him, when he felt two long, strong, arms wrap around his waist and Hatter’s nose and cheek nuzzle into his neck, “if that were the case, I’d tell you there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He kissed Hare’s neck and pressed closure.

 

“Even if there was something to be embarrassed about the way you gasped or yelled my name or the cute way you squirmed when I,” Hare cut him off with a squeak and Hatter resisted laughing, “..the point is, I’d rather be embarrassed with you than not embarrassed with someone else. It was one of the best nights of my life and I hope yours too. So,” Hatter withdrew and spun Hare back around so that he could lean into him, pressing their fronts together, “let’s start with breakfast and we’ll take it from there?”

 

He lowered Hare’s mug in front of his friend’s eyes and winked (Hare hadn’t even noticed Hatter had reached for it, occupied as he was with how good it felt to have him against his body) and Hare could only hold his hands out to take it, breath hitching as Hatter gave a light squeeze to his hips and proceeded to go over to the stove to get the kettle.

 

“What are you drinking?” He asked, getting himself a teacup and trying to decide what tea bag he wanted to start with.

 

“Do you still have that coffee you got for me?”

 

Hatter grimaced at the mention of the bitter beverage but he smiled at Hare and pulled out the tin where he’d kept it tucked away, way in the back, of his tea cabinet.

 

“For you, naturally.”


End file.
